The present invention relates to lids for drinking cups. More particularly, the invention relates to a lid having a downwardly depending stem which, together with the inner surface of the cup, forms a straw through which fluid in the cup may be extracted.
Many prior art lids for drinking cups, particularly those marketed for use by children, include a straw which attaches to the bottom of the lid and a mouthpiece connected to the top of the lid opposite the straw. The mouthpiece includes a hole which communicates with the straw, and these two elements form a fluid passageway through which fluid in the cup may be extracted.
However, since these straws are elongated tubular objects, they are difficult to clean. In addition, because the straws are typically removably attached to the lid, they are subject to being misplaced.